mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator
|Affliction = The Doc Family The Robotic Family |Occupation = Hero Father Boss of the Boats Collector |Powers and Abilities = Weapon Manipulation Weapon Creation Weaponry Refinement Expert Inventor Technical Intelligence Enhanced Strength High Durability Enhanced Vision Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Agility Decelerated Aging Levitation/Flight Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant |Equipment = Creator's Inventions The Blue Fire Wand Fallen Armor (sometimes) |Relatives = Demolisher (father) Maker (older brother) Schepper (older brother) Boat (Robot) (son) |Alias = Creator The Technical One Weapon Guy The Weapon Master |Signature Moves = Creator Blast |Special Ability = Weapon Mode }}Creator Robotic, is the younger brother of Maker and Schepper. He is the current owner and caretaker of the Doc Boats as well as the father of Boat (Robot). History 'Growing Up' Creator was the third son born to Demolisher and his wife. From an young age, it became apparent that Creator was very fond of engineering and creating weapons. However his father highly discouraged this as he wanted his son to become a merciless and deadly warrior. His father solely focused on physical strength and hand-to-hand combat skills and despised the indirect effectiveness from weapons. He would destroy anything Creator made, which made Creator cry and hate him more every time. After Demolisher was imprisonment on the Magical Asteroid, Maker, Schepper and Creator all went their separate ways. Creator chose to stay with James Doc to learn a thing or two. More To Be Added 'Boat Boss' When Docter Doc left the Doc Boats to work on the DocSoul at the newly build Tower, Creator became in charge. He improved the functions of the Boats and over time acquired more objects to host it on the Boat. Later he also combined the one Boat into two Boats to host even more parts and objects. Some years later, Creator acquired the Weapon Diamond from DiamondLord after the latter sided with good, without him knowing. After spending some days with it, he was able to enhance his own existing powers with it, making him more powerful. 'Becoming a Father' Some during The General's siege, Creator felt lonely and decided to create a son. He created Boat using some of the blueprints for Key and equipped him with the Telum Stones. He later created an ability for him but limited it after one test run. He also gave him the second pair of Golden Cufflinks officially after he used them successfully against ShadowLife. 'Evil Maker' At one point, Evil Maker resurfaced and went after Noa. Everyone that stood in his way was instantly defeated. Even the combined forces of X1, X2, Rat, Schotel and Zoeker couldn't slow him down. Creator also tried to fight him but only lasted a little longer than those before him. He returned to his boat and realized what he had to do. He went after Maker a second time as the evil robot approached The Island where Noa was hiding. His timely interference allowed his brother Schepper to be saved to also tried to stop Evil Maker but failed. Creator managed to fight Maker for a longer period of time this time due to the God Card of Life though was defeated as well. Both of the brothers were subsequently saved by DiamondLord who stalled Maker long enough for the two of them to escape and Noa to step in and win. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Family Christmas Showdown' During Christmas his older brother Maker returned and asked Schepper and him At one point father and son separated and Demolisher went to the boat alone. He engaged X2 and Zoeker in a fight and quickly bested them. Creator fought his father by himself, putting on an impressive fight before being eventually defeated. Boat returned and tried to help his father by attacking Demolisher but was quickly beaten. Creator begged for forgiveness and for not to kill his son. Demolisher was amazed that he had a grandson and told Creator that he would kill his own grandson first, just to he could torture Schepper and make him feel more helpless. After freezing Creator solid using his own freeze ray, he fled the scene. HIM's Tower Assault Creator was taken to The Tower after receiving critical injuries from his battle against Red Eye and HIM who stole the Ultimate Bazooka. He was guarded by Boat and X1 who hid them with a cloaking spell though the latter joined the fight against HIM. Boat eventually also left Creator to help the others. When Boat's arm is broken by HIM's sword, Creator appears and tells HIM to not harm his son and angrily throws HIM against the machinery before collapsing again. After Boat accidentally destroys the Aztec Chest using his ability and the Bazooka, Creator regains conscious again to which Boat takes him aside once again to keep him safe. Physical Appearance Creator is a silver colored robot. His torso, legs and head are also metallic silver colored. Creator has a red colored brain similar to his older brother Schepper. Which also directly means that he has red eyes. Creator's body is unique as he is the only member of his family to have blue body parts. His upper body torso and lower hips are blue colored. Personality Creator is somewhat of a hermit. He spends much of his time on his Boat with his weapons. He rarely goes away from his Boat but when he does, it means that he's up to something personal, that no one else must know. Because he rarely leaves his Boat, if something needs to happen, he sends out X2, Zoeker or Boat. He only battles if he needs to, even if the Boat is under attack. In most circumstances he will let his helpers fight while he'll watches or does other things. Although not a man of conflict, Creator will fight any intruder in certain circumstances, no matter how strong or dangerous in order to protect the things he protects. Creator is a general nice guy who takes great care of those he loves such as his friends, allies and of course his family. He never would hurt anyone at the cost of losing something. Despite the fact that he loves his Boat, he would destroy the Boat in order to protect the ones he loves, with everything on it. Creator is shown to be a great father figure despite his own relationship with his father. He takes care of both X2 and Zoeker despite that he is not their actual father. Although Boat is his actual son, he treats all of them like his own and takes care for them. When his own father threatened to kill his sons after he got defeated, he fought him bravely in a rematch to protect his sons. Creator has shown to go to great lengths to protect those he loves and cares for. He has put his life on the line a lot of times. He isn't against using his deadly and even forbidden weaponry to stop those who destroy everything in their path. Like his brothers, Creator is afraid of his own father. As much as he fears him, he battles him in order to protect the greater things than his fear. Like Schepper, he stood up against him when he threaded to kill his sons and fought against him as well as his other fear Evil Maker. Powers and Abilities Weapon Manipulation: Creator has the power to summon, shape, manipulate and use anything deemed as a weapon, either mentally with his mind or by the gesture of his hands. He can either move weapons around, equip himself or others with weapons or take a loose weapon to give it to an ally. He can even manipulate various kinds of so called weapons parts, which he has collected over the years. He can use these parts to create new weapons on the spot, upgrade already existing ones and just building them by hand. The only limit on his power is that he cannot steal weapons if they're in the possession of someone else. At his fullest potential; on his Boat, with "Weapon Mode" active, he managed to stall Demolisher for a significant amount of time while dealing damage and even earning his father's unprecedented praise. Weapon Creation: One of Creator's main powers is that's he's able to create and manifest weapons of any type like guns, lasers, bombs, stat reducers and more. He's able to make highly advanced weapons out of nothing, however not all his weapons can be created in an instant. The more complicated take longer time to create. But he can also make weapons in an instant. These kind of weapons are most of the times made for quick/temporary use. His weapons can be highly complicated or very easily and he's the only one who can disassemble them in a second. Weaponry Refinement: Creator is also capable of enhancing the performance of an object/weapon by scientific means in order to give it new and stronger powers that the weapon did not obtain before his upgrade. He can use the various weapon parts on his boat to do this. He can manually and mentally upgrade any weapons with even the smallest of adjustments. Expert Inventor: Creator, like Maker, is a highly skilled inventor outside of his masterful weapon engineering and creation skills. His most powerful and most dangerous invention is the Black Virus which is capable of shutting down and possibly destroying anything technical and mechanical related such as Demolisher even himself. Furthermore, he invented the robot Boat, as well as his powerful Telum Stones that have the power to manipulate and create weaponry, and the Dombox. His high cognitive functions such as his intellect and information processing has made him one of the smartest beings on Earth. Technical Intelligence: In addition to that Creator has incredible knowledge about weapons, electronics, machinery and most other technology. And as such he's known as the Weapon Master because no one is a great as he is. Not even his own brothers. He's also a quick thinker and can easily come up with simple solutions to difficult situations. Enhanced Strength: Despite having giving up his super strength, Creator still possesses a great deal of physical strength. Though he is not as physically strong as he used to be and therefore tends to avoid physical confrontations. When engaged, he mainly uses the momentum of his opponent(s) against them while creating his own momentum to overpower them physically. On his own he has been able to hold his own and overpower Amset Ra, X2, Zoeker and Rat (PowerForm) in physical combat. However, he needed Schepper help to hold his physically superior father Demolisher in a griphold but managed to break his Demolish Cannon with one smash. Enhanced Durability: And thanks to his robotic body, Creator is high durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. He demonstrated to shrug off the attacks of opponents such as Rat and Meko. He even showed that he was capable of resisting his own weapons and defense system. He is slightly more resistant against energy attacks than his brothers. He was also able to endure the powerful Demolish Cannon attack to protect his brother Schepper but was still greatly affected by it. Enhanced Vision: Creator's eyes are enhanced to see with amazing clarity, distance, and color. He can see incoming attacks and quickly find a way to dodge said attacks. He can see moving objects and can even notice moving people from afar. Enhanced Reflexes: Creator also possesses enhanced reflexes and is capable of dodging and maneuver around powerful attacks easily. His reflexes has helped him in numerous occasions to dodge the attacks of opponents who had already defeated his "sons". Enhanced Agility: Creator can go from one motion to another effortlessly so he can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Decelerated Aging: Despite being an artificial being, Creator does age like a regular human albeit at a slower rate. His extended life-span makes him live longer than all humans but he will also die eventually. Due to his slower age rate, his physically doesn't weaken from age like most humans. While his exact robot age is unknown, he compared his age to late 40's in human years. Levitation/Flight: Creator is also able to levitate and fly in the air easily. This allows him to easily navigate himself to various parts on his boats. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even though he avoids physical combat, Creator has shown nonetheless that he can manage himself in hand-to-hand combat when the situation demands it. He's quite capable in using several techniques such as strikes, takedowns and throws to fight his opponents. With the aid of his Seismic Wand, he managed to hold off Demolisher and Evil Maker in a fight. During these battles, he was able to go up against these superior combatants and hold them off long enough for Noa and Jack to step in. The sheer power of his weapon manipulation abilities, his impressive high intellect as well as his caring, devoted and protective personality makes him a formidable opponent nonetheless. Weapon Mode: Creator's specialty is weapons, which gives him access to his own 'Power From' called Weapon Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his weapon capabilities as well as his physical capabilities, making him more undeniable powerful. It also enables him to equip himself with many weapon parts, which he couldn't do before making him more versatile. Signature Moves Creator signature move is: *'Creator Blast': Creator's eyes glow steel blue and he forms a steel blue colored ball of odd but strong energy between his hands. He then fires this energy in the form of a powerful steel blue colored blast from the ball at the opponent. Special Ability Creator's special ability is Weapon Mode. This ability enhances and increases Creator's weapon capabilities and changes his form to a more powerful form. In this form, he can equip himself with many weapons, which he couldn't do before. In this form Creator gains the following attributes and additional powers: *'Weapon Attachment': Instead of just holding weapons, Creator now has the power to mentally equip any weapon on any part of his body. He can literally become one with his weapons which allows him to use any weapon at their highest limit and capacity without much effort. The output of any weapon that is equipped is increased beyond their regular capacity. *'Increased Strength': Creator's physical strength is increased to an unknown limit, but it surpasses regular "super strength". This strength increase allows him to physically overpower regular opponents with super strength and hold his own against Demolisher. *'Increased Durability': Creator's durability is also increased greatly, allowing him to endure powerful attacks far more easily. Weaknesses/Resistances Brain-Body Connection: Due to being a robot like his brothers, Creator's entire conscious is coded in his brain. When his brain is offline or ejected from his body, his body and brain will be trapped in a motionless state. Though when inserted back into his body, he can resume and continue his regular activity as if nothing happened. Lacks Offensive Abilities: Creator doesn't prefer and rely mostly on direct combat abilities, like super strength or hand-to-hand combat, which makes him weaker in physical/direct combat. Despite that, he still has some skills in hand-to-hand but not as impressive as his brothers. He mainly relies on his weapons arsenal and quick thinking in various combat situations. Weapon Dependency: Creator is somewhat weakened in battle if he doesn't has any of his weapons. This also means that he's weakened on places where there are no weapons or weapon parts. But he can still hold his own in a fight but is at a severe disadvantage. Trivia *Unlike his brothers he has no super strength. He had given up on this power to focus more on weapons. **Also unlike his brothers he doesn't use several type attacks, he still has access to them, but prefers his weapons for this. He uses them if he's engaged in direct battle/combat. ***How he did this has not been told yet. ****He does however has some degree of strength left, strong enough to face The General and Amset Ra. *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." *Initially, Creator's weapon powers were limited until he enhanced himself using DiamondLord's Weapon Diamond. Afterwards, he demonstrated his new telekinetic powers and natural performance enhancement. His ability also got altered as a result, besides his already physical enhancements. *Creator has little memories of his mother and she was killed a little less than four years after his birth. ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Robotic Family Category:Inventors Category:Supporting Characters Category:Collectors Category:Heroes Category:Weapons